


Serenity

by svllux



Series: Dramakidsstuck Backstories [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Gen, Humanstuck, Nudity, dramakidsstuck, nonbinary buds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 12:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3327518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svllux/pseuds/svllux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux asks vaguely philosophical questions about boobs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serenity

Your name is **SOLLUX CAPTOR** and you are **CONTENT.**

You have just gotten out of an **HOUR LONG BATH** with your **BEST FRIEND, ARADIA MEGIDO.** You are both in the **EIGHTH GRADE** at the **MIDDLE OF THE YEAR** and you like to **WASH EACH OTHER'S HAIR,** not to mention the **BUBBLE FIGHTS** that leave you both **LAUGHING.** You are currently laying next to **ARADIA** on your bed; they're on their back and you're on your stomach. Their tongue **STICKS OUT FROM BETWEEN THEIR TEETH** as they stare intently at the screen of the **NINTENDO DS** they're holding above their face. Neither of you are **CLOTHED** and both of you are **BEYOND PRUNY,** but this is not an **UNUSUAL OCCURANCE.** You feel **SMALL** next to them; you are **SHORT FOR YOUR AGE** and **FAR TOO SKINNY,** while they are **TALLER THAN AVERAGE** and **"OVERWEIGHT".** (You think Aradia looks perfect, and is a nice **PILLOW,** especially when you're feeling sad.) You **TURN YOUR HEAD TO LOOK AT THEM,** then reach out and settle your hand on their **CHEST.** They laugh, eyes staying on the screen as they speak. 

"Sollux, what are you doing?" They're grinning; you are both **VERY COMFORTABLE** with each other, and **ARE NOT SHY.** You scrunch up your nose in distaste, squeezing the squishy blob. 

"AA, boobth are tho weird." They laugh again. 

"Go on." 

"They're jutht... Ballth of fat on thomone'th chetht. Why are people attracted to thethe? How?" They purse their lips and look thoughtful for a few moments before shrugging.

"I don't know! Someone decided they were sexual or something I guess."

"What an athhole."

"Mm. Is this you trying to tell me you're exclusively interested in people without boobs?"

"Thith ith me trying to tell you boobth are weird and I'm very neutral toward them." The rest of the afternoon passes with little incident, aside from **MITUNA** barging in, screaming, and **JUMPING INTO THE ARMS OF HIS BOYFRIENDS.**  

Your name is **SOLLUX CAPTOR** and your best friend is **ARADIA MEGIDO.** You are **CONTENT** and **UNAWARE** of the tragedy that will strike in **EXACTLY ONE WEEK,** leaving you far more **EMOTIONALLY UNSTABLE** than you are currently. For now, you are simply **REVELING IN THE COMPANY** of your **ONE TRUE SOUL MATE.**

You are **MOSTLY UNTROUBLED.** The world cannot wait to **FUCK YOU OVER.**


End file.
